All That Beyond Living For
by Zune
Summary: /One-shot\Beyond se levât brusquement de son lit, un cri venait de transpercer le vide éternel qu’était son foyer. Il haleta rapidement, revenant de son cauchemar. Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle morte ?/Song-fic\


_NDA : Décidément, cette chanson m'inspire... Je voulais en faire une one-shot, mais en fait, je sais plus... Alors, enjoy !_

_._

**_Evanescence--All That I am Living For_**

**_._**

**Tout ce pourquoi je vis**

**Tout ce pourquoi je meurs**

**Tout ce que je ne peux ignorer seul la nuit**

**.**

_Beyond se levât brusquement de son lit, un cri venait de transpercer le vide éternel qu'était son foyer._

_Il haleta rapidement, revenant de son cauchemar._

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle morte ?_

**.**

**Je peux sentir la nuit commencer**

**Me séparant des vivants**

**Me comprenant**

**Après tout ce que j'ai vu**

**.**

_Beyond se levât de son lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il sentait les gouttes de sueur perler son front… Sueur, ou sang ?_

_Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain, se retrouvant face à un miroir._

_Ses yeux essayèrent de l'éviter, tant bien que mal, mais il finit par croiser son regard._

_A cet instant là, un sentiment de haine envahit entièrement son corps._

_Son visage, si parfaitement beau, reflétait les traits d'une des deux seules personnes qu'il ait jamais aimé…._

_-« L, comme je te déteste ! »_

**.**

**Transperçant chaque pensée d'ensemble**

**Trouve les mots pour me faire aller mieux**

**Si seulement je savais comment me séparer seul de cela**

**.**

_Beyond cligna des yeux, regardant le corps sans vie qui se situait si proche de lui._

_La mort l'avait surprise dans un sommeil artificiel, il n'avait pas poussé le moindre cri…._

_Il se dit que s'il devait mourir, il préférerait mourir de cette manière…._

_Il se pencha pour ramasser son couteau, qu'il avait laissé tomber dans le feu de l'action, juste avant d'endormir cette… Personne._

**.**

**Tout ce pourquoi je suis voulu**

**Bien que je n'en voulais plus**

**Ferme la dernière porte ouverte**

**Mes fantômes me rattrapent…**

**.**

_Encore une fois, il se retrouvais avec du sang sur les mains, encore une fois, il se retrouvais seul dans sa chambre, ses rêves déviant sur sa pauvre A., qu'il avait tant aimée et que L avait tué…._

_L…. Si jamais il n'avait jamais existé…._

_Une douleur atroce traversa sa poitrine, tellement intense qu'il crût que sa fin était proche…_

**.**

**Je crois que mes rêves sont sacrés**

**Prends mes rêves les plus sombres et joue-les**

**Comme une berceuse**

**Comme une raison**

**.**

_S'il fermait ses yeux, si seulement il trouvait le courage de le faire, il se retrouvait à la Wammy's House, du temps où lui et A. se disputait la place dans les bras de L., se chamaillait._

_Beyond s'approchait alors de A., l'air méchant et des larmes de peur venait dans les yeux de la jeune fille._

_Alors, il éclatait de rire et plongeait sa main dans son pot de confiture, la relevait et en barbouillait le visage de l'enfant…_

**.**

**Comme un jeu sur mes obsessions**

**Fais-moi comprendre la leçon**

**Pour que je me trouve moi-même**

**Pour que je ne sois pas encore perdu**

**.**

_Beyond sortit doucement de sa rêverie. Cette fois, il s'était réveillé avant que l'image du cadavre de la jeune adolescente ne déchire ce sentiment de bonheur…_

_Pourquoi tout cela avait dût arriver ? Pourquoi tout cela finirait de cette façon ?_

_Car Beyond en avait conscience, oui, il savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir._

_Tout cela finira obligatoirement par sa mort…_

**.**

**Je suppose que je pensais que je devais changer le monde**

**Pour que tu me vois**

**Pour être l'unique**

**J'aurais pu courir indéfiniment**

**Mais jusqu'où aurais-je été**

**Sans avoir fait le deuil ton amour ?**

**.**

_Deux battements de cœur._

_Deux coups de tonnerre, semblable au ciel qui s'obscurcit, semblable à la vie qui s'en va._

_Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Beyond, un sourire triste se peint sur ses lèvres…_

_'Je ne veux pas mourir'…_

_Dans cette cellule froide, vide comme ce que sa vie est devenue depuis ce jour maudit…_

_Dans cette cellule où L. l'avait laissé pour mort._

_Dans ce havre de solitude, le cœur de Beyond Birthday venait de cesser de battre._

**.**

**Est-ce que cela devrait faire mal de t'aimer ?**

**Devrais-je me sentir ainsi ?**

**Devrais-je fermer la dernière porte ouverte ?**

**Mes fantômes me rattrapent**


End file.
